nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Vaizel
Byzel (バイゼル) is a merchant town in Britannia that is famous for its annual flea market festival. Giants are disallowed entry into the town since they had made a "huge ruckus" a few years ago. Byzel is also host to an annual fighting tournament which takes place on top of the Great Byzel Rock, during the flea market. Background Literally everything is said to be sold in the town's annual flea market festival, including junk, weapons and jewellery; apparently, it once even had a crown from a distant kingdom. The Deadly Sin, Diane's sacred treasure, Gideon, also found its way to the flea market after she lost it, becoming popular as a "weapon that no one can use". Plot Meliodas, Ban, King, and Hawk travel to Byzel after hearing rumors of a "weapon no one can use", suspecting it to be a sacred treasure. There, a drunk elderly man directs them to the annual fighting tournament, whose reward is the aforementioned weapon, which is considered a giant's normal war hammer, but is actually Diane's sacred treasure, Gideon. Meliodas and Ban, both being very eager to enter the tournament and fight each other, immediately enter, with the former dragging King along with the two despite him not wanting to join the "savage" tournament. A three-time champion, and a mountain bandit turned merchant, Taizoo, stops Meliodas, believing him to be an ordinary child and to be lessening the quality of the fight festival. However, the Holy Knight, Hauser, who is also revealed to have joined the festival, stops Taizoo, stating that age shouldn't matter in a festival. The tournament is also entered into by a mysterious girl. While the preliminaries begin Hawk is seen selling ale from the Boar Hat to the audience, as Meliodas instructs Ban not to use his full power and kill opponents, and manages to make King willing to fight by telling him that Diane would be happy if her sacred treasure is gotten back. The referee of the tournament, Love Helm, then informs the fighters as to the rules: knocking fighters off the ring will disqualify them, the final eight contestants remaining will advance to the next round, and anything is allowed as long as it involves bare hands. During the preliminaries, a handful of exceptional fighters easily defeat all the other ones, who, after the battle ends, are shown to be the ones who have survived and have advanced. After the drawing of the lots that will determine the match-ups in the first round, the first battle is assigned to be between Matrona, the mysterious girl, and the Holy Knight, Griamor, who is unarmored. The second fight is between Hauser and Taizoo, with the mentioning of Hauser's name leading King to realize the man's identity as a Holy Knight. The third battle is revealed to be between Cain, the elderly drunk man who had lead Meliodas and the others to the tournament, and King, whom Ban had entered under the name, "Old Fart", much to his irritation. Finally, the last fight is among the remaining two contestants, Ban and Meliodas, whom the former has entered under the names, "Baan" and "Meliodaz". This causes Hauser to almost recognize both of them from their physical traits, but dismiss them as the Deadly Sins because of their obvious name changes, due to his naivety. As the first battle begins, Veronica is seen standing among the audience and commenting that the Seven Deadly Sins have fallen for the trap, with Matrona then being asked by the referee to remove the cape she had been wearing, thus revealing her incredible resemblance to Elizabeth. Her identicalness revealed, Veronica and King ponder about her being Elizabeth herself. Griamor, stating that the moves she and displayed in the preliminary were impossible for a frail lady like Elizabeth, when Veronica asks him to stop the battle, readies himself, with Matrona, as the battle begins, immediately and with great speed, attacking Griamor relentlessly. The punches are, however, negated by the Holy Knight's ability, which is called, "Wall", and creates a circular, and defensive magic barrier, which cannot be affected by physical attacks or ordinary magic, around himself. Matrona struggling with the barrier's omnidirectional expansion, Griamor states his intentions of merely pushing her out of the ring with it, and also that he will humiliate Meliodas next; this statement appears to enrage Matrona. She, declaring that she will not let that happen, destroys the barrier with a single fully powered punch, and then, with the same punch, punches the much larger Griamor in the neck, sending him flying out of the ring, surprising both Veronica and Hauser, and causing Metrona's hat to fall off. As Matrona is declared to be the winner of the first battle of the first round, her facial appearance is revealed to be identical to Diane's, with King and Ban immediately recognizing her. She walks toward the three Deadly Sins, stating that she had wanted to keep it as a secret for a while longer, but is only greeted with Meliodas questions her as to who she was. His dullness having angered her, Matrona punches him in the stomach and storms off, turning back when King chases after her, and asks her about her body became much smaller, and about where Elizabeth is. In response to the last question, Matrona replies that "she" is right there, with an expression of Elizabeth's. However, it is actually a seemingly shrunk Elizabeth, who seems to be between Diane's bosom, that replies to King's question, surprising him. Diane, explains that, after he and the others had left for Byzel, she and Elizabeth had headed into the forest for gathering ingredients for dinner. There, Elizabeth found a strange creature, that, when Diane tries to grab it, somehow shrinks them, Diane having shrunk to the size of a normal human, and Elizabeth, to a size small enough so that she is able to fit inside Diane's bosom. Diane has borrowed Elizabeth's clothes, and is also wearing the princess' jewelry, since they do not want the latter to be lost. Hearing the strange effects of the creature, King theorizes it to be a Chicken-Matango, a timid mushroom-like creature whose spores can shrink creatures, an ability that is the most potent and unique of the abilities possessed by all the other mushroom-like creatures. As Meliodas questions Diane as to why she hadn't informed them of this before, she, jumping toward him, merrily states that she had wanted to surprise them, and, as she is held by the unwilling young man, states that she had always wanted to be held by him in this manner. She then immediately asks him to put her down, and then to grope her all over the body, the same as how he often gropes Elizabeth, much to King's temporary relief and subsequent nosebleed. When Meliodas refuses to do so, she becomes upset, and then states that since she is usually huge, her captain doesn't care about her. In response to her upset, he pats her on the head, comforts her, and explains that he couldn't act that way to an individual as important as her, to which she blushes, and Elizabeth appears dejected. To Meliodas' annoyance, however, she then immediately huge him, while merrily declaring that they could now have children together; her hug buries his face into her chest, where Elizabeth tries to hide inside Diane's clothes. Ban then informs King that his battle will begin soon, and finding him to be nosebleeding severely, asks him whether he is dead. Soon after, during Hauser and Taizoo's battle, Ban informs the others, who had not been paying attention to the battle, that Taizoo is losing heavily but continuing to fight due to his ego, despite his opponent now having used even a tiny bit of his power, knowing that if he uses too much of it, he would kill Taizoo. Hauser is then shown to be requesting Taizoo to surrender, which he adds, is for his opponent's own benefit. When the man continues to fight and not give up, Hauser, as he uses his abilities to create what seems to be a small tornado, states that while he does not want to use his abilities on an ordinary person, unlike Griamor, letting the battle continue any more would be bad for Taizoo. When he then charges, Hauser, using his abilities to create what appears to be a small tornado around his arms, sends the former mountain bandit flying out of the ring with a punch that is strengthened by said ability, earning Ban and Meliodas' compliments. Soon, Love Helm announces the next battle to be between Cain and "Old Fart", the name Ban had entered King into the tournament with. King hands Meliodas his sacred treasure, and then hesitantly enters the ring; a cheer from Diane, however, immediately encourages him. As the commentator speculates on the power both King and Cain might be hiding, both having not participated actively in the preliminaries, Hauser is shown to be walking toward and greeting the injured Griamor and Veronica, and questioning them for the reason they had come to the tournament. As the fight begins, Meliodas comments to Diane that King's method of fighting barehanded was "incredible", and King mentally dedicates his victory to the giant. However, both his and his opponents' physical capabilities are shown to be very low, when King, imagining himself to be moving toward Cain instantly and punching him in the face, merely jogs toward him, and waves his hand in the air, having not reached his opponent before launching his punch, much to the audience's disappointment. Cain, as a response, readies a punch, but instead merely knocks King on the head, an "attack", King comments, to have been very strong. To this, Meliodas adds upon his earlier comment, saying that King had even once lost to his cat. When King then starts using his ability, "Disaster", Cain, immediately alarmed, punches the Deadly Sin out of the ring, stating that he was so surprised, he lost control of himself, as King expresses his upset at losing, and states that he had used his ability to trigger Cain's rheumatism. Love Helm, finally, announces the final battle of the first round, Meliodaz vs. Baan. The referee, noticing Meliodas' sword, stops him, and reminds him of no weapons being allowed, but upon being told that the sword was broken and was only decorative, allows its use. Meanwhile, Hauser is informed by Griamor and Veronica that the young man he had met, and suspected to be Meliodas previously, was, in fact, the Deadly Sin himself, much to the Holy Knight's surprise. Meliodas and Ban then ready themselves for their battle. After being informed that the two Deadly Sins are among the participants, Hauser questions Veronica and Griamor whether the two were planning to capture the criminals alone. The princess answers that their primary objective was to ensure Elizabeth's safety, and then commands Hauser to not cause a commotion and endanger it. he, however, immediately starts running toward the fighting tournament, and, much to their chagrin, instructs them back to not ruin the tournament, and rejoices him being able to witness the legendary criminals' battle personally. Meliodas and Ban's weight and height are announced, as Diane and King cheer for the fighters, and Elizabeth seems reluctant to do so. As Love Helm begins the battle, Ban states that the battle would have been better if the ring were bigger, and questions Meliodas whether he is so excited for the battle, when his captain replies that "it" was as big then. Meliodas explains, saying that the rule of a fighter being disqualified if they are pushed out of a ring, reminded him of an event long ago, and then telling Ban that he will remember it soon, punches him in the face, reminding Ban of the event that has been mentioned: the episode that led to Ban's joining of Meliodas. Many years ago, when Ban was still imprisoned for having supposedly burned the Fairy King's Forest and killed its guardian, Meliodas had then arrived at his prison cell, intending to have the convict join him, and was warned by Ban's guards of the man's immortality. As Meliodas enters the cell, Ban, thinking that another execution was to be performed, tells him that he will merely sit as he is executed, only to find that the individual who had entered was a child. The young man then asks Ban to come with him, he refuses and states that nothing existed for him outside, and to Meliodas' declaration that he will take him out by force, states that he will not restrain his strength even against a child. Their battle is revealed to have ended with Ban being punched out of his cell, Ban being extremely excited by the fight; he then requests that they continue their battle. To Meliodas' statement that he would have to join him for continuing, Ban merely continues to smile, implying that he later joined his captain for merely continuing their fight. In the present, Ban seems to have been pushed out of the ring, but regains his balance and tries to slam Meliodas on the ground, face first; his opponent, however, stops this attack, and using his legs to grab Ban's face, slams the Sin of Greed in the ground. Immediately getting up, Ban kicks Meliodas above, and attacks him with a huge barrage of punches, with Meliodas blocking them, and then punching him back, the force of this one punch sending Ban to crash onto the ring, and even break the the Great Byzel Rock. Ban, much to the audience's surprise, is revealed to be unscathed from the attack, and continues to fight. As their battle continues, Meliodas punches Ban in the stomach, and sends him flying; he, however, then falls down himself, Ban appearing to have used his ability, "Snatch". As soon as Meliodas falls down to his knees, Ban, his wounds having instantly healed by his immortality, immediately gets up and continues the battle. Meliodas, in response to the attack, flings a punch; Ban, however, somehow easily goes behind Meliodas, and punches him from behind, the single punch having a great amound of force, Meliodas' apparent weakening drawing encourages from Diane. As Ban displays his seemingly increased speed, and claims that his body is very light now, Meliodas instantly gets up and punches him, and after Ban is pushed back by the punch, attacks him again with a flying kick. This time, however, Ban easily dodges the attack and headbutts back, the attack seeming to have caused great damage. Meliodas seems to be continuously losing his stamina and the battle as he fights, leading Diane to wonder the reason for that. Answering her question, King points out that just as Meliodas become sluggish, Ban had become more agile, explaining that Ban's ability, Snatch, enabled him to "rob" not only physical objects, but also physical abilities such as speed and stamina; the reason why Meliodas was on his knees without receiving any damage was that Ban had "robbed" him of his physical abilities. As the battle continues in Ban's favor, he then punches his opponent in the face. Meliodas somersaults in the air, and lifting Ban with one hand, smashes him repeatedly on the ground. He, however, stops doing so for a moment, with Ban then punching him; the punch appears to cause Meliodas difficulty to defend against. Ban is then revealed to now have stolen Meliodas' raw strength during the latter's smashing of him, and be in a state of ecstasy at having a great amount of strength in him. As Meliodas looks at his shivering hands, Ban, wanting to test the strength he has stolen, punches him, only for his hands to be severely damaged, and him, to be sent flying, by Meliodas' counter. Before he goes outside the ring, however, Ban stops himself and, commenting that even this punch was defeated, wonders how bottomless his captain's powers are. He, again, instantly heals his wounds, and states that he has decided; upon Meliodas questions him as to whether he has decided to give up or has prepared himself to be defeated, Ban replies that since the battle would not end by stealing of speed and strength in small doses, he will now rob all of Meliodas' abilities. As Meliodas attacks Ban with a barrage of punches, and the latter continues stealing the former's abilities, King states that Ban will be the victor if he manages to steal all of the Meliodas's abilities, but that the Sin of Wrath will win if he defeats the his opponent before then. In the end, as all of Meliodas' abilities are shown to have been stolen before he is able to defeat Ban, the Sin of Greed smirks while standing over his collapsed and weakened captain. Gallery Byzel Fight Festival.png|Arena for the Fight Festival References }} Navigation Category:Locations